Anne
Anne is a non-player character in Bravely Second: End Layer, and serves as the secondary antagonist. She serves as the cryst-fairy companion of Kaiser Oblivion and works with him as a secretary of sorts. Her loyalty is later revealed to be to another along with her relation to Airy.http://gematsu.com/2014/12/bravely-seconds-two-new-antagonists-detailed Profile Appearance In Bravely Default, Anne was nearly identical to Airy save for her peach-colored skin. In Bravely Second, her appearance is changed with her wings now blackened and her long white hairstyle more bouncy with two tufts sticking out and has colored tips and has blue eyes. Anne is dressed in a black bodysuit with black feathers on both hips with thigh-high black boots and black gloves. Personality Anne has a relentless side that sometimes peeks out of her.http://gematsu.com/2014/11/bravely-second-introduces-villain-characters-oblivion-anne Story Anne was created long ago by the will of Providence alongside her younger sister Airy to serve the deity. Though sisters, Anne never cared for Airy as she eventually became a servant of Ouroboros whose intentions were a threat to Providence's own plans. ''Bravely Default'' Known as Airy's sister at the time, Anne played a role in Tiz Arrior's second chance at life after the destruction of Norende Village. It was only after Airy and Ouroboros were defeated that Anne thanks Tiz for his assistance in "stopping her sister's plan" before leaving his body and flying off to begin the next phase of her agenda. ''Bravely Second'' Two and a half years after leaving Tiz in a coma, Anne recruited Denys Geneolgia to assist her as Kaiser Oblivion in making preparations for the coming of Providence by having him kidnap Agnès Oblige and use her power as a wind vestal to access the Holy Pillar. Once the deed is done, Anne uses the pillar's light to summon the Ba'al Diamante to attack the Moon to remove the last resistance for her master's coming. Though Anne is mortally wounded, she dies knowing she fulfilled her purpose. But Yew's group traveled back in time to prevent Denys's abduction of Agnès, forcing Anne to travel to Norende Ravine where she uses the dimensional energies of the Great Chasm to complete her mission before she dies in battle. Gameplay Anne is fought first as the last boss of Chapter 4. While not exactly difficult, she has a tricky arsenal of attacks that can make the battle complicated. She normally assaults the party with The Pointy End which is a normal attack with her lance. However, she will recurrently use Now You See Me and hide alongside five copies. If a copy is attacked, it will result in an I'm Over Here counter to whoever failed to find the true one. If one simultaneously attacks all of them, the character will be assaulted with a full barrage of counters, easily resulting in death without strong physical defense or the required buffs. While her camouflage can fool even Examine, it is not completely foolproof, if Anne has any continuous condition (a buff, debuff or status ailment) the player can easily check which of them has the condition and thus find the true one. During this time, she uses You Sicken Me, to hit the whole party with a strong physical attack which also inflicts Poison. However, it requires extra BP so she will likely be on the negative for at least a turn, which can be used to recover and remove Poison. If one has no full immunity to Poison, they can use Freelancer's Halfsies to provide the whole party with an Antidote. Anne will occasionally cast Superbia, dispelling the party's buffs, while granting herself massive boosts in both her offensive and defensive stats. However, this makes it easier to identify her from her copies. Also Superbia does not dispel buffs from other categories, like the ones provided by the Fencer job which are left intact. Creation and development Voice In Bravely Default, Anne is voiced by in the Japanese version and by in the English version, both having also voiced Airy from the same game. In Bravely Second, Anne is voiced by Hiromi Tsuru in the Japanese version and Eden Riegel in the English version. She shares her English voice actress with Chuami from Final Fantasy X -Will-. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Million Arthur'' MA Oblivion & Anne.jpg|Anne and Kaiser Oblivion. Gallery BS Anne Render.png|Render of Anne. BS Anne.png|Anne. BS Emperor Oblivion Anne.png|Artwork of Kaiser Oblivion and Anne. BS Denny Anne Countdown.png|Countdown artwork celebrating Bravely Second's release. BS_Anne_Artwork.png|Concept artwork of Anne. Airy_sister_closeup.jpg|Anne saying farewell in Bravely Default. Airy_sister.jpg|Anne thanking the hero for their help in Bravely Default. BS_Anne_FMV_SS.png|Anne in the Bravely Second opening FMV. BS_Group_FMV_SS5.png|Kaiser Oblivion and Anne in the Bravely Second opening FMV. BS_Group_FMV_SS7.png|Kaiser Oblivion, Anne and Yew in the Bravely Second opening FMV. BS Anne SS.png|In-game screenshot of Anne. BS Anne CG Render.jpg|Render of Anne as seen in the opening movie. Etymology Anne, alternatively spelled Ann, is a form of the Latin female given name Anna. References Category:Bravely Second: End Layer Characters